Godzilla: Korra Wars
by Fatbird JJ Burlington
Summary: The Cross over of the cross over. Korra Ranger, Korra Shippden, Batman, it all comes together
1. Return

Bruce Wayne was seated at the end of the table; the sun's rays peered through the drapes as he had himself a delicious omelet courtesy of his personal chef. The omelet bad flavor that exploded in his mouth, leaving its touch, feeling its touch, along his throat and into his stomach, leaving a taste unique to all. It was only natural, Wayne had paid good money for this nigga's cooking skills.

Alfred walked in the room, silent as the night, "Mr. Wayne, I have urgent news to pass on to you."

Wayne nodded, wiping his mouth with his napkin made out of solid anti-matter.

Alfred rolled in the 270inch 4k 1080p tv, a news bimbo was on.

"We have a string of suicides following the explosion at the harbor. We have no suspects but victims have been seen to suffer from great stress, perhaps, fear" She adjusted her glasses, for a bimbo, she was a hot one, wayne took note. "We'll have more info when it's released to us, stay tuned."

"Scarecrow," Wayne said, adjusting his bathrobe, his cock falling out.

"Yes, indeed"

"Well it seems I must return to republic city"

"Indeed so. Shall I pack lunch?"

"I'll get drive thru"

Korra and Korra wandered around the streets of Republic City, it felt oddly familiar, yet so distant. And then they stumbled across a Bolin and Mako. "Hey Korra!" Bolin shouted, happy, "And Korra! Good to see you" His smile widened, "What's up Hey wait, why are there two korra's?" "Nice reaction time fageter" Mako said out loud, placing an elbow on Bolin's shoulder, "Wtf is going on here?"

"Well I'm Korra," said Korra, "And I'm Korra too," said the other korra. "How will we know you and you from our Korra?" "Simple," Korra said and she held up her morpher, "I'm a Korra ranger"

"And Im a shinobi" said the other korra, tying her leaf head band on her tits.

Mako and Bolin and a nose bleed but got back up. "Sorry, I am in a relationship with Asami after Bruce Wayne fucked her senseless."

"Oh," Korra said, "Does she miss him" the other Korra asked.

"Yes." Mako said, tearing up, "I'm not good enough for her."

"Poor baby" korra said. But which korra said it.

"well you should meet our Korra" Bolin said, and they all agreed and made their way to Tenzin's crib.

"Hey Korra!" Mako shouted, "Asami!" He shouted even louder. Asami gave a smile and hugged Mako. They gave each other a gentle kiss. A kiss of love, of passion, of fucking sex you fuck queer.

"We have Korra and Korra here with us too!" Bolin added, with a pervy grin. "What?" Korra and Asami said together at the same tiem perfectly in sync with one another.

Korra and Korra came up to Korra, "What up mah nigga!" korra and korra said together at the same tiem perfectly in sync with one another.

"Wtf, how did you come here?"

"I'll explain everything," A voice said gently, like a lover long lost, they turned to find Juanito the Bandito.

"Let's talk inside." He added. His long hair flowing in the wind, in sync with the ocean's waves.

While inside and enjoying tea, Juanito El Bandito let it spill, "I am the author, the creator, the master. You see, there is someone else writing this story, him and I, we are on equal playing fields. He is messing things up, which is why there are multiple korra's here right now. We'll have to get to do the bottom of this"

They all agreed to help and fell asleep. But Juanito didn't, he went to Mexico Town.

It was night, Korra, Korra, and Korra and her gang were out patrolling, walking the streets, and there stood Batman, lone, one with the night, staring at the group, and finally, Asami. A tinge of love hit his heart, but he turned away, knowing it could never be. And then a whole bunch of thugs showed up, "Yo Nigga, we gon fuck you up"

And then Batman swooped down and knocked the shit out of everyone.

"Batan, we meet again," Korra said.

"Yes, and now there are… 3 of you."

"The more the better, amirite" Bolin said.

"I'm looking into the suiciedes." Batman said, staring coldly at the group.

"We'll halp"

"kk"

"k"

"brb" and batmann left.

Bruce Wayne was chilling in his sauna the next morning, tired, he fucked a couple of bitches but got bored so he jacked off to playboy magazine and came all over the pages and left it for the next guy. Too bad they wont see the sexy asain gurl on the pages. His semen marked it as his.

And now we go back to Juanito El Bandito. Why is he in Mexico town.


	2. Mexico Town

Juanito El Bandito walked along the dirt road in Mexico Town, with street vendors lining the streets, selling Mexican stuff, like, a poncho or something. But Juanito El Bandito already had a Poncho, on top of that, he had a Sombrero, he had a dirty black stubble, dull brown eyes, and he looked white af.

A guitar maker ran up to him, "Would you eh like to buy dis here getar?"

"No."

"k"

"Wait, Gimme the best one you've made.

The guitar maker scampered off, returning with a beautiful wood guitar, "it will be 3 trillion pesos."

Juanito El Bandito handed him a dollar and they made the exchange. Juanito El Bandito walked along the streets, playing the guitar, playing some Mexican song. Probably something culturally or musically significant. It brought tears to the eyes of the inhabitations of Mexico town.

He went to a small restaurant, it overlooked a huge desert. He walked in, "Hello," and took a seat at the bar. The bar tender, slender, gey mustachio, "What can I uh get for ya?"

"Tequila, " Juanito El Bandito said, and the bartender went to it. And laid down a tequila thing, "What brings you to Mexico town?"

Juanito El Bandito took a sip, "I'm looking for a woman."

"Oh, love is it?"

"I've never met her."

"Oh? Who is she?"

"Melissa."

The bartender dropped a bottle of vodka, it broke, and glass and vodka went all over the floor.

"What do you want with Melissa?"

"I need some Mexican Power."

"Why do you need Mexican power?"

"I have vermin to kill."

"Oh, mustb e big vermin."

"Massive"

"Mr. Wayne, it's nice to meet you again, what brings you back to Republic City?" Mr. Hiroshi sato said. Asami stood beside him, looking hot af.

"We've already made a return on the factory, I figure, why not make another factory? Right next to it?"

"Mn, perfect idea, let's have lunch. Last time we had some Asian food, so I figure American food."

Good, Mr. Wayne thought, I hate that chink food, gross gross gross, now I can have a huge hamburger, diabetes in food form.

They sat down, Asami was silent, like a dove drowning in Niagara Falls.

"I'll have a salad," Hiroshi said to a waiter.

"I'll have a triple hamburgesa, and some fries, a coke, a milkshake, a sundae, ice cream, waffle cone, and cake." Said bruce wayne.

The waiter wrote it all down, "And you, miss?"

"I'll have the same as Mr. Wayne"

They all widened their eyes at the same time, in perfect sync "u wahat?" hank hill said.

"O. Okay" the waiter said, "It'' be 69 hours"

"So, how has time been treating you Mr. Wayne?"

"It treats me like anyone else."

"Which means?"

"Normal."

"Ah I See, good good. Asami got herself engaged to a peasant."

Asami punched her dad, "That peasant has a name Dad!"

"Fine, Mako the pac rabbit"

The news hrut wayne like a knife up the butthole. "I am… Happy for you Asami" her name still rhymed with salami, but no longer his salami.

"I need to use the restroom," hiroshi said and he left.

"How is your fiancé treating you?" Bruce inquired, running a hand thorugh his hair.

"He is… Alright."

"I miss you" Bruce Wayne said, already m ackin' to ze ladiesssss.

"I miss you too, Mr. Wayne."

"Call me Bruce"

"Maybe I will.~"

"Ohohoo, wanna get out of here?"

"Mmm, maybe I do~"

Without waiting for a respond wayne took her and left. Hiroshi came back 69 years later and the food was ready, but wayne and asami no where to be seen.

They fucked on a fire hydrant, on a lamp post and on a limosine.

"You are such a naught slut you fucking bitch"

"Oh talk dirty to me"

"no fuck you you whore, you cheated on mako"

"mmhfkhjkgjkdfd" asami said as her mouth was on wayne's giant billionare dick.

Juanito El Bandito stood in a nearly empty room; the room was plain, as if it sucked all life from your eyes, leaving your senses dull.

The bartender took off the body suit, and there was a hot Mexican lady, long hair ect.

"I don't make Mexican clothing anymore," She said, her voice, was erotic.

"I'm sure you have an obligation to help me, the man I am trying to kill is a former student of yours."

"Oh, is that so?" Her voice got a little hiugh, like she was on marijuwaynie.

"Gambit the Bandit" was all Juanito El Bandito had to say, her eyes widened. She stared at the floor, clutching her arm, "I see. It will take me a month to make it. Practice while you wait." She left, to go make it.

Who is Gambit the Bandit find out later feg


	3. Mexican Clothing

Gambit the Bandit is an infamous bandit responsible for the death of a trillion people on planet earth in 1969. He flooded the oceans and killed trillions.

So Juanito El Bandito practiced his skills, ready to kill his white-counterpart.

Bruce Wayne and Asami laid in bed together, naked, the bed was sweaty, mom's spaghetti.

"I haven't had sex like that in a long time," asamer said.

Bruce wayne nodded, "I fucked 233,333,596,867 women when we split, all of them asain, and none of them as statsifying as you.

"Aw shucks" asami said and fell on his dick and they fucked again

Korra, Korra, and Korra were patrolling the streets of Republic City when Scarecrow's gang popped and they started busting a cap in the asses of civilians. But korra leapt up and water bended some bullets so no asses were capped. And then Korra shouted, "water dragon water dragon no jutsu" and a water dragon sprouted frfom the water korra used and it killed all the scarecrows gang except one. Who was saved by korra.

"Who do you work for?" Korra shouted.

"scarecrow" said the scarecrow gang member.

"I See. Why?"

"Because my family died and the gang was all I had"

"Poor chap." Korra said and killed him

"So we have to fight Scarecrow" Korra said, "Indeed," Korra added.

"Maybe Batman will know something" korra said, the other korras agreed and left.

Melisa stood still, staring at Juanito El Bandito, he was breathing heavily, on the floor. He was covered in sweat, he had been practicing. Perfecting his craft. She was wet, she eased her fingers into her panties and found her wet Virginia. She ran her thumb along its clitoris. She let out a low moan, she then started to slide in her middle finger into her virginia's wet embrace. She let out another moan, shaking her hips to get her fingers deeper in. Juanito El Bandito was completely unaware of a masturbating female Mexican literally 15 feet away. He got up, tired, he took another deep breath.

"I can take on anything now."

Melisa let out a loud moan, and Dante appeared behind her, "Masturbating I See, well I can't blame you, I am perfect after all."

She froze, and Juanito El Bandito wrapped an arm around her, and slid his hand down her panties, and grabbed her hand, pulling it out of her Virginia. He took her hand up to his mouth, and sucked off her Virginia juices. "If you think about having fun all by yourself, you are sadly mistaken," He whispered into her ear, letting his tongue trace along her ear lobe. and then they had hot steamy sex.

Tenzin and his wife were chillin' in the living room watching the super bowl.

"these young whippersnappers are quite good at playing with balls." Tenzin said, eating some ham fried rice from the Chinese shop down the ocean.

"I know hot play with balls" was all his wife say had to and they fuckd.

Wayne and Asami were shopping for some hats with a little fan on top when mako saw them

"asami wtf" he screamed

"Sorry Mako, wayne is just the better man"

Mako cried and ran away.

"Poor chap" Wayne said as he grabbed a handful of Salami and ate it, and hten grabbed Asamis ass with his greasy af hands. It left a stain on her flat black skirt. "I have t go to billioanre things, ta ta honey bunny" and he left. Asami went on and furiously masturbated to the thought of bruce wayne.

It was night, and Batman glided around the city like a badass. Everything was cool af. The air was cool, the sky was cool it was all cool, ya dig?

He then infilitrated scarecrow's hang out. Thanks to the info korra got he was able to sneak in.

He was stealthy, like, something stealthy. He found the meeting place, and there stood scarecrow and Gilgamesh from fate stay.

"Godzilla will soon be resurrected," Gilgamesh said, a snide grin on his face.

"Indeed, and soon we will own Republic city."

"We? No. I will, you fuck."

Batman had heard enough and left. He would give this info to korra and Juanito El Bandito.

Juanito El Bandito stood up from his passionate sex with Melisa. She then presented him his Mexican Clothes. "You are now ready to face god himself." She said, a grin on her face. "Thank you, I have one more stop to make before I take on Gambit the Bandit."

"Oh?And what is that finally stop?"

"To Japan town." Was all Juanito El Bandito said before he faded away.

He needed the help of his Japanese female counter part. But what is her name? Who is she? Why is she here? Where are we going? Freewill?


	4. Jap City

Juanito El Bandito was walking along the streets of Japan Town. There were Asians everywhere because its Japan Town. He could smell the deep smell of fish because they fish a lot. And eat a lot of fish. So naturally, it's a fishy smell. Rather fishy if you ask me.

He made his way to the end of a nearly abandoned dojo. He walked in, the bamboo shit was kinda eroded, everything need to be replaced. But there stood an asian women, she was tall, for an asian, slender, for an asian, fit, for an asian.

"Who are you?" She asked, her English was good, but she had an accent.

"Juanito El Bandito," Juanito El Bandito said. Her eyes widened, and she pulled out her katana and slammed it down on his shoulder.

Juanito El Bandito could've dodged, in fact, in the time she took to draw her blade he could've ran around the world a trillion times. But he let her blade slam down on his poncho, and he was completely unharmed. He looked up at her, "I need your help."

She leapt back, gliding along the wooden floor. Katana in hand, she had a kimono, but the top was down, leaving her bandage torso on full display. "What do you want with me?!"

"I told you, you're help. Don't you fucking listen?!"

"Fuck you!" She threw a ninga star at Juanito El Bandito, but it nearly dropped to the floor before it touched him. Melting in thin air.

"Please, hear me out." He pleaded with her, and she finally decided to listen to him. Which was good. Juanito El Bandito didn't want to put the smack down on some bitch ass nigga chink bitch cock monkey fuckery fuck fuck bitch tits nipple areolas of pieces of shit fuck.

Bruce Wayne did up his tie, he was looking silky smooth af. He ran his hand through his hair, and then walked outside to meet Asami. Asami had bright red lipstick and nice hair ect. She looked good is the point im trying to make here.

They locked hands and walked along the street, buying a shit ton of shit and stuff because Bruce Wayne was rich and he could. They went and had an expansive latte of MoonDeers. And then masked men came in, "Hands up where I can see htem pls" he shouted, shooting a poor chap before he had the chance to put his hands up.

They robbed his pants and started robbing everyone. Asami turned to Wayne, "Bruce, What can we do?! Im afraid, do something!" Wayne nodded, "I must use the restroom," he got up and left, stealthily, so no one but asami knew he was gone. And then as soon as he left batman flew in and started giving out ass whippings like they were on sale for 50 for a dollar.

Everyone was knocked the fuck out. People rushed to thank batman but hten he said "Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom" and left, and then bruce wayne came out.

Korra, Korra and Korra stood around together at a campfire in the woods on mount everest. They were having hot dogs and marshmellows, a really terrible combo but who gives a fuck? Not htem obviously. So they were chillin' tell scary stories and stuff. And then they went to bed and the nwent back to Republic City.

"So have the hide out mapped out thanks to the info batman gave us." Tenzin said. Laying out a map. They all looked at it carefully, korra, korra and korra. "This is some scary shit nigga" meelo said, chill af like a nigga high off of something that makes you high.

Tenzin nodded, "Get suited up, this will be a tough battle." They all nodded and got suited up, "But not right now, Juanito El Bandito still has yet to return."

So they all got undressed, "Where is he?"

"I'm not sure, we'll find out eventually. Until then, lets ready our strength."

"That is why I need you, Momozuka no Sanzoku." Juanito El Bandito said, staring at her right in the eye. She had long hair, reaching down to just past her breasts, her skin was pale but flawless. She nodded, biting the tip of her index finger, "So they are trying to resurrect Godzilla?"

"Yes, and they are near it too, I'd imagine by the time we get there Godzilla will be ready to destroy whatever he desires. And give Gilgamesh and Scarescrow what they want too. But I feel as if Gilgamesh will betray scarecrow."

She nodded, "You already defeated Dragon Ball Z, can Gilgamesh be really that hard?"

"I'm not sure, I've never seen the guy."

She giggled and smiled, "Alright, I will give you my sword."

What will happen next.


	5. Godzerah

Juanito El Bandito and Momozuka no Sanzoku arrived at Republic City, it was desolate. Not a soul was around, because it was night time and people needed their sleep for work tomorrow. So they had an easy time walking back to Tenzin's place.

"I haven't heard from you since we were taught by our teacher, Bilbo the Dildo," Momozuka no Sanzoku said.

"There were some family issues that I needed to take care of." Juanito El Bandito said. He looked up at the bright dark night sky.

"Such as?" Momozuka no Sanzoku asked.

"Just…. Border Patrol problems." Juanito El Bandito said. Momozuka no Sanzoku nodded in understanding.

"What about you?" Juanito El Bandito inquired, turning to look at her.

"I went back to my old orphanage, which was that dojo. I just got there when you arrived." She said, her tone was depressing, like she was forcing back tears. Juanito El Bandito reached over and gave her hug, "I am sorry. Do you know who did it?" She nodded, "It was Sosuke Aizen, and the Anti-Spirals."

Juanito El Bandito knew them by name, "Stay alive, after this, we'll go after them, together." He gave her a pat on the back, "We'll be facing one of our own in this." Her eyes widened, "Who?"

"Gambit the Bandit."

Her face looked clearly disgusted, "He always annoyed me, he always wanted more than his share, ALWAYS."

"I know. He seems to be in cahoots with Gilgamesh and Scarecrow." Juanito El Bandito said.

"That baka gaijin."

Bruce Wayne and Asami Sato were chilling in the hot tub, drinking expensive $10 20oz bottle water. They were drinking it and then they spat it how because it didn't taste good so they got vodka and drank a shit ton of that. The vodka wasn't cheap either, costing at around $180 a bottle. It was some good shit. They spilled the contents in the hot tub and chilled in it. And then they had hot steamy fucking gay straight coitus. After sex semen blooded in with the water and they got out, took a shower and fucked again, then took another shower and went to bed.

Korra, Korra and Korra were playing a game of chess. And Korra won and Korra and Korra lost. They put the game away and did another patrol of Republic City where they ran into Juanito El Bandito and some cheap asian hooker bitch.

"Who this asian bitch?" Korra shouted.

"Do not call her "this asian bitch" she is Momozuka no Sanzoku. You will address her properly, understand?" Juanito El Bandito said, he looked intimidating as fuck. Holy fuck I spelled it out this time. Am I cool af or what?

Korra, Korra and Korra nodded and got down on their hands and knees and bowed, "I AM SORRYYYY"

Momozuka no Sanzoku smiled, "Just don't let it happen again." Korra, Korra and Korra nodded and got up, Tenzin, Batman, Asami, Mako and Bolin, along with the Naruto fags appeared.

"This is Momozuka no Sanzoku, a colleague of mine, she will help us take down Godzilla, Gilgamesh, Scarecrow, and Gambit the Bandit." Juanito El Bandito said. They all nodded and were awe-struck with her beauty. They all had asian fetishes after all.

"So Tenzin, let me see the map, we must get things started for the attack."

They all looked over the map, shared some laughs, drank some tea, had some weird fish food from asia that I have never seen before. It was great, the usual, but then the serious talk came, and soon, everything was settled, they knew their posts and such.

They headed out, Juanito El Bandito and Momozuka no Sanzoku were Team A, Kakashi and Tenzin were team B, Korra, Korra and Korra were Team C, Faggots were team Fag.

Godzilla appeared out of the water and screeched, blowing shit around and then he breathed some fire gay shit, blowing down some buildings and killing a couple of people. No big deal. Gilgamesh and Scarecrow were riding on Godzilla's head. And surprise surprise, there stood Gambit the Bandit.

Kakashi and Tenzin, team C I think leapt up and Tenzin used air bending to create a current to push kakashio faster and then he used lightning blade on godzilla's spleen. Godzilla took a step back, and then Scarecrow, Gilgamesh and Gambit the Bandit leapt off. Batman flew over and punched scarecrow in the face, caushing to two to fall into the sky.

And Gilgamesh and Gambit the Bandit stood together, but they were stopped by Juanito El Bandito and Momozuka no Sanzoku.

"Its been a while, Juanito El Bandito, and Momozuka no Sanzoku," Gambit the Bandit started.

"Indeed it has," Juanito El Bandito said, his sombrero and poncho ready. Momozuka drew her blade. "Indeed it has."

"lol ur mom"

ew


	6. Gilgamesh attacks! Battles are won!

The sky was undisturbed, serene even. The clouds moved along the sky peacefully, the sun painted the sky. It was a beautiful day.

Too bad this story isn't beautiful.

Juanito El Bandito and Momozuka no Sanzoku were side by side, staring at Gambit the Bandit and Gilgamesh.

And then we had Kakashi and Tenzin with the rest of the fags fighting Godzilla.

And then you had Batman and Scarecrow.

Batman threw a batarang which scarecrow dodged and kicked it back with his pinky toe, and then batman smacked it aside and ran up to him. But scarecrow hid on the floor so he missed and slipped on a banana and slipped up and fell down. And scarecrow jumped up and throw laughing gas in his face.

Batman started laughing, his sides hurted, and he couldn't breathe. So batman got a oxygen tank from korra from when she climbed mt. everest . and you that that paragraph was pointless. It just save bruce wayne's life because germs of mt everest is the antidote to laughing gas.

With oxygen tank in hand they fought. Batman punched scarecrow in the face, scarecrow fell back and smacked batman across the face and then batman grabbed his oxygen tank and hit scarecrow in the face with it. Scarecrow fell back and threw a cow at batman and batman used the side knifes on his forearm and cut it in half.

Once the two halves of the cow were tossed aside and peta petitioned the fanfic at to pull this story down scarecrow kung fu kicked batman in the face even though he was asian. And since he was asian it didn't work out and batman punched his foot and scarecrow fell over. But he rolled over and they faced each other.

The two were standing on a water tower. The distance between them were a couple of feet, anything more and they'd fall the fuck off and die.

Kakashi, Tenzin, Narudo, Korra, Korra, Korra, Sakura and Sasuke faced Godzilla. Godzilla roared and breathed out fire and Tenzin fanned the fire away and Kakashi and Sasuke did twin chidoris in Godzilla's snout. Godzilla screeched and swatted at them but they teleported and Narudo did a rasengan to Godzilla's tail and Godzilla did a black flip and crashed into the city and it all blew up.

Sakura healed the people who died so their body looked presentable for burial. How nice why didn't she save them jesus Christ you useless fucking fuck fat bitch tits. Fuck.

Sakura jumped up and used her muscles and punched Godzilla in the face, causing him to fall into the ocean, causing a tsunami that flooded and killed the entire population.

Korra used her mighty morpher and transformed into a Korra Ranger. And she used her megazord and punched Godzilla in the nipple, and Godzilla screeched and smacked the megazord again or did it even smack it in the first place? Irrelevant. The Megazord flew back and got into water and since the megazord is electric people got electrocuted I mean short circuited and korra had to get out and use her korra ranger sword and hit Godzilla and it started bleeding. Its blood stained the water. I mean turned the water red. And then the other korras leapt up and one used the water from the tsunami to create a giant foot and it kicked Godzilla in the stomach and then naruto korra used shadow clone jutsu made a giant korra and she headbutted Godzilla in the pooch.

Godzilla was wounded, and backed in a corner, in pain.

Batman and Scarecrow were still fighting on a water tower, but then the water tower broke and water flooded the already flooded city. They were tired, except Bruce Wayne, I mean batman fuck. Batman sprayed explosive gel on his hand and punched scarecrow and it killed him, except it didn't because batman refuses to kill. Batman cuffed Scarecrow and had won his battle, he looked over at the fight with Godzilla. Shit was going down it seamed.

Godzilla was on the verge of death. These fags were strong, stronger then strong, they were, in fact, strong.

And then Kakashi used a lightning blade and pierced godzilla's heart. But this shouldn't have killed Godzilla. But then Gilgamesh appeared behind Godzilla and killed Godzilla, and absorbed his power and then killed Scarecrow and absorbed his power and then killed Gambit.

"These useless idiots, someone perfect such as myself should've not involved myself with such trash," Gilgamash said, a grin painting his face. He walked up near Juanito El Bandito and Momozuka no Sanzoku, "You are the strongest here, I'll acknowledge you, that is the best compliment you'll ever receive and will ever receive, bathe in it, before I kill you."

Can they win? Freewill?


	7. The Finale part 1

Juanito El Bandito and Momozuka no Sanzoku charged at Gilgamesh and Gilgamesh warped them into another reality and collapsed it on them, trying to kill them. But Juanito El Bandito warped out and Falcon Punched Gilgamesh in the back of the head, forcing him down to the floor and crashing through the earth's body, literally, they were in North America and now he is in Antarctica. He was gold, "Brrr" he said and then leapt up the hole through the collapsing Earth and found the two students of Bilbo the Dildo.

He then summoned Ea, and used Ea to attack them, but Juanito El Bandito blocked it with his maracas. Then Momozuka no Sanzoku rammed her katana, named, the katana, in Gilgamesh's armpit, and then Juanito El Bandito slammed the maracas in Gilgamesh's chest , forcing him into Antarctica again. Gilgamesh was wounded, bleeding heavily. He was getting dominated by the Mexican kid and the Asian Sensation. He leapt up back to Republic City. And slashed Ea, decimating the entire continent.

Gilgamesh stood in front of Juanito El Bandito and Momozuka no Sanzoku, he was going to power up and win this in one shot, but then he slipped on a banana peel and fell off the building and broke his neck and died. The two stared over his dead corpse.

"We won." Juanito El Bandito said, taking a deep breath. Momozuka no Sanzoku nodded, sheathing her katana, the katana. They met up with the other team amtes that survived and had Komatsu cook them up some fine ass food. And they ate.

Juanito El Bandito and Momozuka no Sanzoku sat off alone, with Century Soup. "Are you sure you want to help me?" She asked, her face staring at the clear soup. "Of course, you helped me out today. I wouldn't have done it by myself." Momozuka smiled, feeling warmth in her heart that she had long forgotten. Juanito El Bandito smiled at her, "We'll find Sosuke Aizen and the Anti-Spirals, and we will murder them."

Momozuka no Sanzoku smiled, and finished her soup, "We should be off soon." Juanito El Bandito nodded, standing up, she walked to his side. He slowly made each of the Korra's disappear back into their respective world. And then a gate dropped down, and it opened, revealing a desolate desert. Sand everywhere. They walked in, the human world, they already saw a gundam


End file.
